


Pushed Together

by TereziMakara



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Rare Male Slash Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Raichu and Silvally take it upon themselves to nudge their trainers together.





	Pushed Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> These two are so sweet together! :D <3  
I hope you like this!
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/186957155666/gladion-and-hau-and-their-meddling-pok%C3%A9mon)


End file.
